


Of Love Notes And Handwriting

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: Doctor Who Allsorts Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor likes to leave Yaz notes.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Doctor Who Allsorts Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Of Love Notes And Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this is, enjoy it anyway. Prompt was ‘note’

There was a note on Yaz’s bedside table when she woke up. The handwriting was thin and scribbly, but looked as if the writer had taken care to keep it as neat as possible. The message was simple:

_ Good morning, beautiful. _

Smiling, Yaz got dressed and walked into her bathroom to run through her morning routine. Stuck to the mirror over the sink was an orange post it, reading  _ I love your space buns. Very appropriate.  _ The handwriting was shorter and wider this time, sharp angles becoming slightly more rounded, but it was obviously still the same writer. Yaz left the bathroom wearing space buns.

In the kitchen was a still-warm plate of toast, a selection of spreads laid out on the table around it. A folded piece of paper lay on the edge of the plate:  _ Eat up. Adventuring needs a full stomach.  _ Looking around the table again, Yaz noticed her favourite brand of chocolate spread, a jar of honey, raspberry jam and more of her favourite spreads. This time the handwriting had a few flicks and swirls, tails of ‘g’s curling upwards and the kind of ‘r’ that looks almost like an ‘n’.

The next note was balanced in a little alcove in the corridor leading towards the console room. It was written on elegant note-paper, in calligraphy. The words read:  _ When you smile it lights up the whole room. _

When Yaz finally reached the console room, she found no Doctor, but a note was propped against the crystal pillar in the centre of the room. On it were three circles encased in a larger one, with complex curves, dots and lines decorating them.

‘Gallifreyan,’ said a voice from behind her, ‘the language of my people.’

Yaz turned to see the Doctor smiling at her.

‘What does it mean?’

The Doctor walked closer, until she and Yaz were mere inches apart. Then she whispered in Yaz’s ear…

‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments etc. are always welcome!


End file.
